The Wicca Goddess in Yellow Pajamas
1/7/2012 The Wicca Goddess in the “Yellow pajamas” It was at my second visit to the Edgar Cayce Institute in Virginia Beach for a seminar on psychic perceptions that I saw her for the first time when she entered the very large room crowded with more than hundred people attending the seminar. I am sure that every one of them noticed her, because she had dressed herself in bright-yellow pajamas covered with symbols of witch-craft. --- My thoughts at first where also on these “ridiculously silly” pajamas with might have been appropriate for a visit to a Kindergarten to tell the children about the Witches in the story of “Allis in Wonderland”, but not here. My second thoughts however were about the “stunning beauty” of this tall young lady, but mostly about her “''poise''” and her way of walking which clearly spoke to me and said: “I own this place”. ''She must have found a seat in the last rows of the room, because I did not see her during the talk, but when the speaker came to the end and put a sealed box on the podium to give us some examples of clairvoyance, she eventually showed up again. The Speaker at first demanded a 5 minutes silent meditation about the content of this box and then asked for volunteers to try their psychic perceptions. Several raised their hands to tell what they perceived was inside the sealed box, but the speaker shook his head every time. Apparently no one had any correct answers, but then that “stunning young lady” with her ridiculous pajamas ''walked slowly down the long isle until she stood beside the podium where she described a long list of items inside the box. --- Now even the Speaker was speechless, but finally he said: “Well, I will not have to tell you what’s inside the box, she has described it all”. But when he turned to talk to her personally, she had already left the room. (That’s typical Witch-behavior; they just “disappear’). It was many years later when I met her a second time, or better, it was “she” who met me again. --- How could she have possibly remembered me from the hundreds of babbling psychic transmissions in the large room? --- What could have caused it was a previous seminar for hands-on “psychic healing” where I discovered that my 5th chakra, the first “psychic center”, had opened up. 6.) Alternative Medicine on web-site: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/index-L.htm . ---This first psychic center can also transmit emotions and thoughts, such as my feelings for this Wicca’s “stunning beauty” which she could have perceived. However, I now know it was my letter for help which I had posted on the “'Indranet'” (this is not a spelling error.) This “Net of Indra” exists and will work Cosmos-wide. Problem is how to obtain access to it: 9.) A rejected Prayer on the Indranet (same web-site as above.) I also made sure that my post was not overlooked. (Money well spend) However, it did not “change” the mind of “the powers-to-be”, because there are no “changse” at all in the Unmanifest realm; all decisions are totally conservative and ancient So where did she meet me? Not in this manifest world, but on the other side of life, the Unmanifest Realm. (Most of us are strolling around there during our sleep, but are not aware of it; but I am now. I was in a place of an ancient Greek temple when she (without wearing her yellow pajamas) “walked” right up to me and said “''It’s a shame what ‘they’ are doing to you” ''and then she disappeared''.'' Apparently she had read my post on the Indranet and knew the negative reactions of the “Powers to be”. My new paper 2,) Foundation for Evolutionary Spirituality (same web-site) has a deeper explanation of my concept. With her words she has given me hope that I will not be alone with my “concerns” after death and will find a group of likeminded souls to join up with. Could these “progressive” souls have an “'O'''ccupy the '''U'nmanifest R'''ealm” movement? Would they claim '''OUR rights to vote some of the “Great chain of beings” out off office? Beings that do not care to reincarnate for thousand of years cannot NOT EVOLVE in creative abilities. And about this beautiful “Pajamas Goddess”; I now Understand why she wore those “silly yellow pajamas with Wicca symbols”; --- it was because: ----- She 'actually had been visiting a Kindergarten with 100 grown-up '